Un caballero inusual
by kvarelavalverde97
Summary: Lucy Fabray, una chica que fue obligada a ser caballero templario... Su vida se torna de distintas maneras, mujeres, sexo, guerras, ¿de todo eso podrá encontrar el amor? Pasen y lean por favor ..
1. Prólogo

Un caballero inusual.

Año 1300, Ciudad Aragón, España.

Un caballero para salvarse de una sentencia de muerte, ofrece al rey un varón que se encargara de conquistar todos los territorios perdidos, a causa de los inútiles de sus caballeros templarios. Russel Fabray antes conocido como Aaron Agronfky fue desterrado de Irlanda, pidiendo refugio en las tierras españolas. El rey lo acoge como esclavo, prometiéndole al mismo rey que su esposa tendría un varón, para que este no lo desterrara del atroz castigo que le espera es sus tierras, ladrón, violador, y asesino. Fue obligado a cambiar su religión, a la fe católica, consigue casarse con una mujer del credo Judith, o conocida como Judy, contraen matrimonio en una mentira, porque ella no sabía que su actual esposo era un criminal, y el más buscado por las altas autoridades.

\- Mi señor, mi esposa tendrá un varón, el cual será el mejor caballero que usted haya tenido jamás-

\- Aquí te esperaré, diez meses después para que me des la nueva, si es un varón como me has prometido-

\- Así será, mi señor, así será-

10 meses después, Fabray recordaba las palabras que le había dicho al rey, maldiciéndose por su desgracia, no tuvo su esposa un varón, tuvo una niña, a la cual amó desde el primer momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos. Pero; ahora su destino era incierto, cuando el rey se enterara de que es una niña, seguro perdería él su cabeza y la de su esposa.

-" ¡Fabray! ¡deténgase!"- Un caballero en su caballo le detuvo su andar por el mercado.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"- Con su mirada fría se volteó.

\- "El rey aclama su presencia, no olvide llevar lo que prometió"- Y así siguió con su rumbo levantando el polvo, Russel temió lo peor pero, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió donde se hallaba su esposa e hija.

\- ¡Mujer! Alista tus cosas, y a nuestra hija, el momento llegó- Buscó deprisa su bolsa con un poco de ahorros para coger un carruaje para llegar lo más pronto posible.

\- "¿Ya? No pudimos disfrutar tiempo con Lucy"- Judy mirada a su bebé con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía en el alma tener que dar a su hija.

\- " Lo sé, mujer lo sé pero, no podemos hacer nada más que obedecer y rezar para que no tengamos una desgracia"- Miró con tristeza a su mujer y a su hija.

\- " Cuánto quisiera yo, que el rey Hiram se compadeciera de nosotros, ahora que la reina espera su progenitor o progenitora"- Decía mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Lucy.

Unas cuantas horas bastaron para que llegaran a su destino el reino de Hiram Berry, hombre inglés que conquistó las tierras de Aragón España. Dueño de una importante multitud de caballeros templarios pero todos fracasaban en el intento por vencer y conquistar tierras islamitas.

\- "¡Fabray! Al fin llegas, dime, ¿has cumplido con lo prometido?"- El rey estaba sentado plácidamente a la par su bella esposa, piel caramelizada, Shelby Berry.

\- " Yo..."- Las palabras no le salían para poder decirle al rey que, no era hombre sino mujer.

-"¡Hagan pasar a la mujer!"- Pidió con autoridad escandalizado por lo que presentía. A continuación entró la señora Fabray con su Lucy tapada con una manta de lana.

-"¡Acércate mujer!, y muéstrame la promesa de su esposo para conmigo"- Con un temblor en su cuerpo se acercó al rey, y le dio a la niña. El rey con cuidado tomó la criatura y vio que era una niña, y dijo: -"Me prometiste un varón Russel, y ¿me has dado una niña? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?"- Se sentó no sin antes devolver a la niña a los brazos de su madre.

-" ¡Lo sé mi señor! Pero, le pido que se apiade de nosotros"- Se arrodilló llorando y exclamando piedad. El rey escuchó lo que su esposa le dijo, pensó un poco en silencio y dijo nuevamente:

\- "Levántate esclavo, mi esposa se ha apiadado de ustedes"- Russel se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos- "Pero, de castigo esta niña será partícipe de mis caballeros, será un caballero más"-

\- "Pero; pero mi señor, la podrían violar, y maltratar por ser mujer"-

\- "¡Calla!" Y obedece, antes de que me arrepienta"-

\- "Está bien mi señor, mi hija será la mejor caballero que pueda existir"- Habló la mujer, y el rey la miró con burla.

-"¡Lárguense!, a los quince años que cumpla, la quiero ver entrenando, ni un día más ni un día menos, a los veinte hará la prueba, y sino la pasa estarán expulsados de estas tierras"- Terminando su orden los caballeros que lo cuidaban escoltaron a la familia real.

Quince años después, era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lucy, su niña jugaba con otra amigas del vecindario, entonces Russel amargado la llamó.

-" Es hora de que te hagas mujer Lucy, no te quiero ver jugar con esas niñas, desde hoy todos los días te levantarás temprano y viajarás conmigo dónde un amigo que te enseñará a ser la mujer caballero de este reino ¿entendiste?"-

-" Pero, papá yo soy mujer, ¿cómo podré aprender todo eso? Yo solo quiero jugar con mis amigas"- Decía Lucy con los ojos llorosos, y a Russel se le hablandó el corazón.

-" Lo sé, hija de esto depende nuestra felicidad, ahora que no está tu madre"- Hizo una pausa para suspirar- "Dependeremos de esto, yo ya estoy viejo Lucy, un día me agradecerás y comprenderás el por qué de las cosas"-

El día siguiente el pueblo estaba de fiesta, Rachel la hija del rey estaba cumpliendo catorce años, todo el pueblo estaba festejando y celebrando en su honor pero, ese día Lucy estaba convirtiéndose en lo que más adelante sería.

 **N/A: Los personas que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, excepto la historia que es totalmente mía. Dejen sus reviews para saber si gustan que lo siga.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo primero de esta transversal historia.

Los años para Lucy Fabray, no solo fueron infelicidad, conforme pasó el tiempo, su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad llamada cáncer. Se fue a vivir con el que ahora era su padre adoptivo, don Carlos López, formó parte de la orden templaria casi finalizando el tercer siglo de esta.

Su amistad con Russel, lo llevó a ayudarlo, cuando le explicó la situación en que se vio metido al prometer algo que él no podía ni predecir, ni manipular la obra de Dios. Antes de morir, Russel como última voluntad pidió a su hija que en cada batalla que ganase la sangre que derramara, no cegara su humilde corazón. Lucy solo se marchó bien lejos en caballo donde nadie la viese llorar pero; aquél hombre le dijo: -"Ahora seré tu segundo padre, y te enseñaré todo lo que sé, porque eres digna para ser una reina"-

Desde ahí los años pasaron, la belleza de Lucy fue madurando siendo con ello una de las más atractivas y deseadas por hombres y por alguna que otra mujer. Pero; su odio hacia la princesa crecía en cada cumpleaños que el pueblo le celebra, ella se iba con la escusa de entrenar más fuerte para ser la mejor de todas.

A continuación la bella Lucy está tomando un baño en el posa cerca del castillo. Su hermoso pelo largo rubio, se mojaba debajo de la cascada, su tonalidad blanca brillaba con el sol reluciente.

Mientras tanto una mujer bella de ojos como el café recién hecho, hace su matutina rutina de pasearse por los senderos que lleva el castillo escondidos en sus faldas. Cuando sus ojos observan como una mujer cuya procedencia desconocía se bañaba sin permiso en la posa que le pertenecía, sin embargo, trataba de quitar su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer bien trabajado, musculoso y delicado a su vez.

El pasar de una ave la despertó de su trance, y decidió ir a reprender a esa mujer sea quién sea.

\- "¡Hey!"- Se acercó la princesa Rachel- "¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi propiedad?"-

Lucy se volteó a ella y salió del agua totalmente desnuda y su posó al frente de ella, con ironía le dijo:

-" Oh miren, ¿a quién tenemos por acá? Su majestad, su alteza"- Se río en su cara.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?"- Cuestionó enfadada Rachel.

\- "Me atrevo a hablarte como me dé la gana"- Se puso sus ropas con calma y sin apuro.

-"¿Qué he hecho yo para que me hables de esa manera?"-

-" Tu padre mató al mío, enviándolo a una misión y se contagió de una enfermedad mortal, por la cuál hace está bajo tierra"- Escupió con ira.

Rachel la miró fijo a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de mentira en su mirar.

-" Mira lo siento, no sabía"-

-" ¡Claro que no vas a saber! Él era un simple esclavo de tu padre, a nadie le importaba su vida, pero adivina qué, si a ti te pasa algo todo el pueblo llora como estúpidos, o si muere el rey ni sabrían que hacer, así que no digas lo siento si no sabes nada, ¡nada!"- Soltó toda la rabia contenida en su cuerpo.

\- "Estás hablándome muy mal, le diré a mi padre que te castigue por insolencia"-

-" Usted no son más que basura, todo el puto credo lo es, y ¿sabes qué?, me largo"- Dicho esto Lucy caminó rápidamente por el sendero hasta llegar a su caballo que fielmente lo esperaba y murmuraba: "¡estúpida, quién se cree!".

Llegando a su hogar adoptivo, y se sienta en la silla mecedora, cerró sus ojos para tratar de relajar su ira, y su amiga Marie López hija de los López se sentó a la par suya.

-"¿Mal día?"-

-"Pésimo Marie"- Suspiró acordándose de la disputa que tuvo con la princesa Rachel.

-"¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó interesada.

\- "No le digas a Carlos, pero he tratado como basura a la princesa"- Se rió al recordar como ofendió al credo.

\- "¡Oh no! ¿Estaremos en problemas?"- Se asustaba un poco, no quería que su familia saliera lastimada.

-"No lo creo, a no ser que la bocona diga algo a sus padres"- Se quedó pensando.

-"No creo la ver es que es una enana, se cree de lo mejor"- Entonces entró don Carlos y las dos se rieron.

-"¿De qué se ríen, jovencitas?"- Con una sonrisa cargaba unas armaduras.

-"De nada, supongo que esas son mías, ¿no?"- Contestó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-"Así es, mañana el rey quiere verte luchando con unos cuantos hombres, es la famosa prueba que habló tu padre"- La miró por unos segundo y siguió.

\- "Estoy lista, mi espada está lista"- Sonrió con victoria.

Cerca del medio día, del día siguiente, don Carlos, su esposa y Marie se encontraban dando ánimos a Lucy, no se esperaban que fuera públicamente el enfrentamiento.

-"¡Es un bastardo!"- Gritó con enojo Lucy.

-"¡Calma! Lucy, recuerda que ahora no eres Lucy, ahora te llamarás Quinn como has escogido"-

\- "Lo sé, soy Quinn Fabray, y les patearé el culo"- Sonreía con soberbia.

\- "¡Cuida ese lenguaje señorita!"- La regañó la esposa del señor López.

\- "Perdón señora López, no volverá a pasar"-

Mientras tanto, en las sillas reales estaban ocupando su lugar, en medio de la multitud enfurecida, era indignante que una mujer estuviera haciendo la prueba para ser caballero templario.

-"¡Silencio!"- Ordenó el general.

El público obedeció. Ganándose la atención de todos y cada uno de ellos y ellas.

-"¡Que pase la imputada!"- Ordenó el rey en pie para volverse a sentar.

-"Quinn, ya sabes qué decir como practicamos"- Quinn solo asintió y emprendió camino al centro del "coliseo".

-"Saluda al rey"- Ordenó el general, el cual Quinn hizo mala cara desde su casco. Hizo el saludo correctamente y el rey ordenó ponerse en pie.

\- "¡Quítate el caso y di tu nombre!"- Esperó paciente. Quinn lo hizo al propio y se quitó con su tiempo el casco, y toda la multitud palideció y mutó sus gritos con burlas, la belleza de Quinn era extravagante, se veía sexy en esa armadura.

-" Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, señor"- Inclinó un poco la cabeza. Y Rachel, tenía sus ojos más abiertos y sorprendida era la chica de ayer, luego pensó: "¡hipócrita!".

-" Recuerdo que el inútil de tu padre, me prometió un varón para conquistar mis tierras robadas, y naciste tú, pero mi esposa se apiadó de ti y esos pobretones"- Escupió con sarna. Quinn ahogaba su rabia y contestó:

-" Pues esta persona acá presente, al rededor de esta multitud jura ser la mejor que haya tenido, y sus palabras se las tendrá que tragar, no dejaré que nada ni nadie deshonre la memoria de mis padres"- Contestó con toda la seriedad del mundo retando al rey.

\- "¿Padre?, ¿una mujer? ¿Esto no deshonra la orden templaría?"- Habló con sarcasmo y en modo venganza hacia Quinn.

-"¡Calla hija!, no te permito que te metas en mis asuntos, el Papa ya sabe de esto y no tiene problema"- Le explicaba a su hija.

-"Señor, ¿está usted perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Cuándo empezamos la dichosa prueba?"- Tratando de no rodar los ojos, Quinn lo enfrentó nuevamente.

-"¿Ansiosa?, veamos lo que tienes"- Se río fuertemente dando la orden para que los caballeros salieran.

-"¿Querido, no son muchos?"- Preguntó la reina.

-"¿Creías que se la pondría fácil?"- Sonrió con travesura.

A continuación Quinn Fabray, demostrando que es toda una gladiadora. Un hombre sacó su espada riéndose de ella, diciéndole muchas barbaries de qué le haría en la cama, a lo que Quinn le respondió con un corte en la mejilla y una patada en la cara, el hombre caído suplicaba piedad. Pero Quinn Fabray, no tenía piedad le hizo un corte profundo en la garganta con un movimiento de circular de su espada. Contrarrestó un ataque de otro atacante con su escudo, y pegándole con el codo atravesó su estómago sin piedad, el último rival que le quedaba logró botar su escudo dejándola sin defensa. Pero, Quinn recordó la práctica de lucha libre con el peso de la armadura pudo elevarse cayendo en los hombros del hombre, quebrándole la nuca de una sola vez. Cayó en la arena, y una jadeante Quinn mira con malicia los ojos del rey, su armadura y espada salpicadas de sangre, la alzó en modo victoria.

Unos minutos de silencio estuvo el pueblo, pero después celebró a lo grande el triunfo de la joven Fabray, Rachel la miró juzgante a decir verdad, no sabría si era posible que una mujer ganara en la guerras aproximadas. El rey no dijo nada solo se levantó y ordenó a su general que llevara a Quinn a medirse el verdadero traje templario. Don Carlos corrió a felicitarla, diciéndole que sabía que tenía un corazón guerrero que nadie podría vencer jamás.

 **N/A: Creo que, a los que le dan Fav a mi historia les va gustando la temática. Eso me alegra seguiré escribiendo, gracias por su apoyo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo segundo de esta transversal historia.

Pasó una semana más desde que Quinn fue nombrada oficialmente caballero templario. Por supuesto, las burlas por parte de los demás caballeros no se hacían esperar, a veces llegaba con heridas dos veces al día, no porque perdía sino que sus compañeros aprovechaban cuando ella se iba a duchar pero, se lograba defender con sus puños de las garras de esos hombres.

En ese tiempo, la princesa Rachel llegaba a atormentar la vida de Quinn, observando como con agilidad entrenaba siendo obligada por don Carlos. A veces se encargada de criticarla ganándose una mirada de odio de Quinn, extrañamente a ella le divertía verla enojarse, sus ojos cambiaban a un verde más oscuro.

Quinn estaba poniéndose la armadura junto con sus compañeros.

-"¡Fabray!"- Llamó con burla uno de sus compañeros.

\- "¿Qué quieres imbécil?"- Harta de Roberto así es como se llama el hombre.

-"Hemos apostado tu lindo culo, para una buena follada si perdemos esta batalla"- Se río juntos con los demás. Quinn agarró su espada y se la pegó en el cuello y le dijo:

-"Mira pedazo de mierda, si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocarme un pelo, rodarán las pelotas de muchos, las freiré y los obligaré a comérselas unos a otros, ¿entendido?"- Apretó más la espada, todos los demás asintieron en silencio, y él sudando frío le dijo sí a como pudo.

El general entró y dijo:

-" A ver inútiles les diré que me acompañará adelante"- Sacando una lista-" Por órdenes de su majestad Fabray estará conmigo adelante"

-"¡Qué milagro!"- Se rió pero, a muchos no les gustó la idea.

-"¡A ver, a ver! ¡Fórmense idiotas!"- Les entregó a cada uno sus espadas correspondientes, excepto Quinn ya tenía la propia- "Muy bien Fabray, no me decepciones"-

A Quinn le quedó la duda de qué se refería con el "no me decepciones" pero, no le dio importancia, estaba apunto de salir a una de misión real, recuperar el territorio perteneciente al detestable rey hijo de puta, como ella lo llama. Excepto la reina, era noble con ella, bueno, siempre y cuando su esposo no la viera hablando, al entrar a la sala real hicieron la reverencia, el rey ordenó que hablaran desde esa posición para darles la bendición con su espada.

\- "¡Levántense!", no quiero más fallos, por eso te asigné Fabray, eres aunque odie admitirlo mi única esperanza para salvar mis tierras"- Se sentó mirando expectante.

-"Le aseguro que esta vez no fallaremos, esta será mi prueba de que seré lo que usted espera aunque no sea del sexo contrario"- Puso su mano en el pecho como promesa.

\- "Si así es, les esperará una gran fiesta, mujeres, alcohol, y sexo, porque dudo que tú Fabray te gusten los penes"- Dijo como si nada, Quinn sabía que era gay, cuando vio desnuda a una dama de compañía el día que acompañó a uno de sus únicos amigos, Leonardo.

-"Tenga por seguro que me gustan tanto las vaginas como usted"- Se burló de ello y el rey sonrió con sinceridad.

\- "¡Largo!"- Ambos se fueron con una sonrisa de triunfo, ganarían esa batalla si o si.

Unas horas más tarde, alistaban el barco en el cual zarparían rumbo a tierras islámicas, tratarían de recuperar Irak, sería la primera misión peligrosa, ya que los musulmanes eran peligrosos porque peleaban de manera silenciosa y por tierra.

\- "¡Oigan, miren a quién tenemos acá!"- Alberto llegó con una prostituta que trataba de robar unas monedas de sus bolsa. La empujó, y esta cayó en el suelo, era una rubia hermosa, ojos más verdes que los de Quinn.

Los hombres con ganas de sexo se acercaban, menos el general.

-"¡Alto!"- Ordenó.

-"¿Qué pasa Pablo, acaso no te gustan los trabajitos en la polla?"- Hablaba con tanta asquerosidad en la boca, Quinn tenía ganas de ir a decapitarlo por puerco.

-"Di lo mismo en el infierno"- Lo apuñaló, en el estómago causando conmoción en todos los del barco- "Ella, esta noche será de Quinn y de nadie más"- Dicho esto se retiró para dirigir el barco. La muchacha rubia se tiró de inmediato a los brazos de Quinn, susurrándole vámonos de aquí, la joven Fabray estaba petrificada, dejándose guiar por ella. Entraron al camarote que le pertenecía, y cerró la puerta tras su paso.

-"Gracias primor, vamos a divertirnos un poco"- La miró con picardía.

-"Pero... pero yo no sé nada"- Se sonrojó por tener que confesar que no tenía ni idea de qué era tener sexo con una mujer.

-"Oh cariño, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, para que después puedas complacer a todas las que quieras"- Comenzó a desvestirse, esperando que Quinn lo hiciera, pero como no lo hacía, le dijo: -"¿Qué esperas?, quítate la armadura"- Se rió por la ternura que le causaba.

-"Oh, cierto, cierto"- Se puso nuevamente roja de la pena al verla desnuda.

-"Es más fácil estar con una mujer, cuando no tiene algo guindando tratando de penetrarte hasta el ombligo"- Le tiró a la cama, la comenzó a besar, fue la primera vez que Quinn Fabray besó ha alguien, cuando entendió como era el "procedimiento" fue placentero como escuchaba gemir a la otra mujer. Esa noche, durmió mejor que nunca, pero la mujer fue violaba por varios de los caballeros y al final el general la devolvió al pueblo, esa noche, era muy fría salió a ver el mar en la oscuridad aunque no veía nada, pero el sonido de las olas la relajaban. Y pensó "Un mes más largo en mi vida"

Un mes después, la princesa Rachel fue amenazada de muerte, no entendía quién podría tenerle tanto odio para hacerle semejante amenaza. En un principio pensó que era Quinn pero, descartó la idea cuando se dio cuenta que si hubiese sido así, desde hace meses y años estuviera desaparecida, corrió a enseñarle a su padre y este ordenó tener la guardia las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana.

-" Mi señor, me informan que el barco de los caballeros está en el muelle"- Se enderezó después de darle el mensaje.

-" ¿Tienes buenas noticias?"- Preguntó frotándose las palmas.

-" No sabría, mi señor, pero me informaron que están viniendo para acá, ¿puedo retirarme?"-

\- "¡Claro, claro!"-

Llamó al cocinero real, y le dijo que estuvieran atentos por si harían una cena en honor al triunfo. Unas horas mas tarde, la espera del rey terminó, Quinn traía el documento que le habían robado al rey, como constancia de que nuevamente esa tierra era suya.

-"Su majestad, he aquí mi promesa, el territorio es nuevamente suyo"- Le entregó efectivamente el pergamino con el sello que él había puesto en el papel.

-"¡Muy bien! Haz limpiado tu honor Fabray, ¿dónde está el general, dónde está Pablo?"- Veía a todos lados buscándolo.

\- "Él, por desgracia murió, un arquero le flechó el pecho"- Bajó la cabeza recordando como Pablo la defendió y se sacrificó por ella.

\- "Mi brindis será por él, mañana será la ceremonia, escogeré el nuevo general, espero verla ahí Fabray, dile a los caballeros que esta noche harán lo que quieran están libres"- Se retiró orgulloso, olvidándose de lo que si hija le había dicho.

-"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!"- Esa voz irritante pensó Quinn.

\- "Princesa Rachel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?"- hincó sin gracia como saludo y disposición.

-"Ahora que lo preguntas, quiero que me lleves al campo esta noche"- Hacía círculos en su caminar al rededor de Quinn.

-"¿No es peligroso? La princesa no puede arriesgarse"- Le miró con inquisición, no entendía.

-"¡Quiero ver las estrellas, obedece!"- Levantó su ceja y le tendió su mano para que la acompañara.

Los guardas de la vigilancia no entendían a qué se debía pero seguían velando el castillo, Quinn la ayudó a subirse al caballo, y cabalgaron una media hora, llegando a un lugar especial, que solo ella sabía que existía.

-"¡Woow! Es hermoso"- Admiraba los alrededores, y las luces que solo las luciérnagas emitían, y el cielo con su color naranja se pronunciaba.

-"Lo sé, nadie conoce su existencia, excepto yo, usted quería ver las estrellas ahora en unas dos horas"- Se quitó parte de su armadura para sentarse con tranquilidad. Rachel se sentó y Quinn le puso una colcha que llevaba siempre en su bolsa, Rachel la miró fijo y le sonrió, volvió a confirmar que ella no la amenazaría de esa manera, su corazón era puro no tenía duda de eso.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por los follows y los favs, es un placer escribir para ustedes.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Hasta ahora me están llegando las notificaciones de los comentarios sobre el fic, ya que tiene una restricción por así decirlo, de las personas que comentan como invitados. Así que de los 10 reviews, la mayoría son positivos y agradezco la amabilidad de escribir, ya sea como crítica buena o mala.**

 **PD: Ayer no actualicé por problemas personales.**

Capítulo tercero de esta transversal historia.

Como habíamos quedado, la noche anterior Quinn llevó a ver a Rachel a su lugar especial, pero faltando casi media hora para que las estrellas aparecieran en el cielo, Quinn sintió que alguien rondaba por ahí, llevándose a Rachel al castillo, decide irse para la celebración templaria. Esa misma noche Quinn vuelve a tener sexo con una concubina, bebió demasiado, llegó a la casa del señor y la señora López, ganándose consigo un gran regaño por parte de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si un martillo le hubiese caído, don Carlos estaba muy enojado con la joven Fabray, por el hecho de que, se estaba desviando de su objetivo principal.

-"Fabray, quiero que sea la única vez que te vea en estas condiciones, no eres así, ¿qué te pasó?"- Quinn miraba un poco confundida ya que no recordaba exactamente lo que pasó.

-" Carlos, yo realmente no me acuerdo muy bien que fue lo que pasó"- Don Carlos le examinó el rostro.

-"Esa herida, ¿cómo te la hiciste?"- Quinn tocaba su rostro tratando de tocar dónde le decía, se quejó de dolor.

-"No sé, no sé, el maldito alcohol me hizo malo"- Se levantó con cuidado, porque su cabeza le latía demasiado fuerte. Una típica resaca.

-"Toma un baño, en media hora quiero verte a la mesa, recuerda que debes ir al "coliseo" hoy el rey nombrará al nuevo general de su tropa templaria"- Salía de la habitación, Quinn maldecía, no recordaba mucho después de haber dejado a Rachel al castillo de vuelta.

Marie no estaba, ella salió del país para estudiar a Inglaterra medicina, solo quedaban ellos tres en la casa, sin contar de que Quinn tenía que viajar cuando el rey ordenara. Al término del desayuno, emprende ruta hacia el "coliseo" dónde que tenía que estar presente con sus demás compañeros, si es que se les podía decir compañeros, el único que veía como compañero era a Leonardo, muchacho rubio y de ojos verduscos como los de ella, un poco mujeriego pero muy buen compañero y muy abierto de mente.

Curiosamente llegaron al mismo tiempo, chocaron el puño y entraron, nuevamente el lugar estaba repleto, recordó sus inicios hace más de un mes con la humillación pública, pero ahora se había ganado el respeto del pueblo y muy perseguida por las concubinas.

El credo estaba presente como siempre, esperando la entrada de la familia real.

-"Ayer la pasaste muy bien, ¿no Fabray?"- Se reía uno de los que estaban en la celebración.

-"Calla pedazo de mierda"- Leo se rió con fuerza, Quinn se contagió de risa pero callaron cuando las trompetas avisaban la llegada de la familia real, las reverencias típicas de los caballeros a la familia real, fue hermosa porque todos coordinaron muy bien, y los aplausos y silbidos siendo halagos por algo tan majestuoso para ellos.

-"¡Levántense hijos de Dios!"-

De igual manera se pusieron en pie.

-"Estoy muy contento del resultado suyo para conmigo, han regresado a su dueño una tierra muy preciada y que ha costado obtener, poe estar cerca de Tierra Santa, por desgracia hemos perdido uno de los mejores generales pero, hoy he decidido nombrar el nuevo general"- Agarró un jarrón y dijo: -"Que no sea mi mano sino la de Dios que saque al correcto"-

El silencio se hizo presente en el público, el rey tomó su tiempo para sacar el papel, Leo volvía ver a Quinn como dándole a entender que le deseaba mucha suerte, sin embargo, Rachel si logró ver el nombre por el hombro de su padre, volteó hacia Quinn y le dedicó una suave pero muy sincera sonrisa de alegría.

-"El nuevo general es... Quinn Fabray"- Buscó con la mirada a la joven Fabray para darle su aprobación, Leonardo la abrazó contento, los pueblerinos aplaudieron y coreaban su nombre como porra. -"Fabray sube, quiero bendecirte"- Quinn caminó con una efusiva sonrisa en su rostro, cuando llegó arriba se hincó para recibir la bendición, terminada la bendición rápida, dijo: -"Teniendo el general listo, su próxima misión dentro de un mes es ir a las tierras griegas, y luego a las vietnamitas, dicho esto pueden retirarse"-

-"¡Oye Quinn! Muchas felicidades!, te lo mereces"- Fue la princesa Rachel quien la felicitó, y tocándole el brazo se retiró juntos con sus padres.

A Quinn le sorprendió el afecto que le dio, nada más miró donde se retiraba con los reyes y pensó. "esta chica es rara". Don Carlos la agarró de sorpresa y la abrazó con fuerza, entre Leonardo y él la cargaron en sus hombros, los dos hombres iban hablando de una posible cena como agradecimiento y festejo del hecho histórico, una mujer nombrada general de los caballeros templarios, tal vez algunos del pueblo más que todo hombres estarían indignados pero, respetaban la voluntad del rey.

 **Aclaración de personajes:**

 **Leonardo: Sam Evans**

 **Alberto(muerto): Noah Puckerman**

 **Marie López: Santana López**

 **Pablo: Will Schuester**


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo cuarto de esta transversal historia.

Si, hubo una pequeña celebración pero, Quinn no estaba del todo feliz, recordaba a sus padres con mucho cariño, a pesar de no saber la verdad sobre su padre, Quinnn deseaba con todo su corazón que ellos estuvieran para celebrar con ella tan bonita suerte, ser general donde ella pensó que nunca calzaría, aunque sinceramente ella no podía dormir tan plácidamente al recordar cómo asesinaba a sangre fría a esos hombres que se entrometían en su camino por conseguir ese bendito papel. No le encontraba el sentido pelear tierras donde todos tenían derecho a tener.

Tal vez nunca expliqué que Judy murió para salvar a su hija de ser estripada por un caballo aunque la trataron de salvar, murió por un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, convulsionó hasta morir, a Quinn nunca se le quitaba de su mente la imagen de su madre de esa manera. A veces trataba de llorar pero, no podía, simplemente no podía tener tanto veneno al rededor asesinar sin derecho a quitar la vida ajena, ver morir a niños y mujeres por manos de criminales hombres que no tienen piedad, ver morir a gente cercana como el general Pablo, una vez más alguien había dado su vida para salvar la suya, y eso ella no lo entendía. Se prometió así misma buscar la verdad, ¿por qué su padre la ofreció cuando ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer? ¿Por qué ser la única en los templarios? Cada día que tenía que entrenar con sus compañeros era propensa a ser violada por un montón de hombres, ¿por qué? En sus noches amargadas y de tristeza se lo preguntaba y se aseguraría de saber la verdad, cuando tenga más poder y controla. Por otra parte estaba la princesa Rachel, con ganas de vomitar cada vez que pensaba en todas las personas que Quinn y los demás habían asesinado sin gracia, por un pedazo de tierra que pertenecía estúpidamente a padre, si ni siquiera vivían allí. El día que conoció por primera vez a Quinn, supo que tenía razón, ella ni sus padres no eran nadie, solamente unas personas que tenían más bienes y dinero. Pero; no eran felices, aparentaban ser la familia perfecta, su padre tenía relaciones sexuales con hombres, mientras su padre se embriagaba para sentir que nada de eso era real, y ¿ella? ¿Una princesa de qué? Ser adorada por cientos de personas pero; no se sentía completa, ahora amenazada de muerte, no tenía amigos, ni amigas, ni le era permitido salir sin sus padres.

Solo la noche pasada que se escapó con Quinn, quería ser libre, vivir sin monopolio, amar a quien le plazca.

-"Hija, tu padre nos quiere ver a la mesa, al parecer te ha encontrado el prometido perfecto"- Rachel se congeló al escuchar las palabras de su madre, ¿prometido? Ella no se quería casar con nadie que no amase.

-"¿Padre, cómo es eso que me has encontrado, un prometido?"- Estaba pasmada su padre apretaba la mano con un hombre formal.

\- "Oh si hija, te presento a tu prometido al conde Jason Montenegro, príncipe de Madrid"- Agarró su mano y se la puso a Jason en la de él.

-"Padre, te exijo que no elijas por mi, seré yo quien decida con quien casarme, ¡no tienes derecho!"- Se reveló por primera vez. El rey la abofeteó, la princesa se agarró su mejilla con dolor tanto físico y emocional.

-"¡No te permito esa insolencia!"- Le pegó por la otra mejilla- "Este será tu prometido te guste o no te guste, ¡largo! Esto es asunto de hombres"-

Rachel corrió a toda prisa por las escaleras, cerró de un portazo, y se dedicó a llorar fuertemente, ¡su madre ni siquiera la había defendido! Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Quinn se la llevara lejos de ahí, "un momento se dijo, ¿qué Quinn me lleve?", ella ni siquiera la soportaba, después de llorar largas horas, abrió la ventana de su balcón y miró las estrellas, ella deseaba estar afuera libre como ellas y sin estar en alcance de nadie.

El aire fresco soplaba en su cara, cuando miró un caballo aproximarse, bajó las gradas por inercia y se dio cuenta que era Leonardo, uno de los caballeros.

-"¡Princesa!"- Hizo la reverencia.

-"Levántate, no tienes por qué hacerlo mi padre no está, ¿eres amigo de Quinn?"- Preguntó.

-"Ehh, si, yo soy amigo de Quinn somos como gemelos"- Sonrió orgulloso.

-"Eso no lo dudo, ¿a qué has venido...- Dejaba la pregunta al aire.

\- "Leonardo"- Sonrió por la amabilidad.

\- "¿A qué haz venido Leonardo?"-

\- "Ha llegado este comunicado, Quinn no pudo venir pero, me ha autorizado para darlo"- Le entregó el pergamino.

\- "¿Comunicado? ¿De qué ha de ser?"- Preguntó mirándolo.

-"No lo sé, princesa, ni Quinn lo abrió, quiso que tu padre sea el primero en verlo"- Sostenía su casco.

-" Muy considerado por parte de la joven Fabray"- Sonrió con tristeza.

\- "Quinn es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás"- Se puso su casco e hizo la reverencia y se fue caminando.

Se quedó sosteniendo esas palabras en sus mente "Quinn es la mejor persona que ha conocido jamás" ¿Quién eres Quinn Fabray? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Con ello, subió las gradas y le pidió al guarda de su padre darle el pergamino. Definitivamente, tenía curiosidad de saber quien es Quinn.

Por otra parte, Leonardo llegó a la casa de los López, Quinn estaba afuera tomando té para relajarse cuando lo vio llegar.

-"¿Te ha regañado?"- Preguntó dándole un sorbo a sí té.

-"No, para nada, quién extrañamente me recibió la princesa"- Frunció el ceño divertido.

-"¿Rachel?"- Preguntando como si fuera una broma.

-"Bueno, aunque no sabía que así se llama, pues si, ella me recibió"- Se sirvió también té.

-"Me parece extraño pero; escuché por Carlos que el conde de Madrid está acá en Aragón"-

-"¿Crees Qué, la obliguen a casarse con él?"- La miró a los ojos, y Quinn se sirvió más té.

-"Leo, eso es más que obvio, ya sabemos como son de gilipollas los reyes con sus hijas, todo tiene que ver con el maldito dinero"- Estaba indignada.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero míranos, somos templarios, deberíamos tener un voto de castidad, y ¿qué hacemos? Tener sexo con cuatro u cinco chicas, y alcohol a lo loco"- Reflexionaba Leo.

-"Bueno, eso lo dirás tú, yo he tenido sexo dos veces y me he emborrachado una vez"- Contra atacó.

-"Tranquila Quinn, no me pegues, aún me parece increíble que una mujer sea templaria"-

-"Créeme amigo, que ni yo mismo lo creo"-

 **N/A: Subí otro el mismo día.**

 **1\. Porque el otro era muy corto.**

 **2\. Para estar al día con ustedes. :D**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: "Si alguien crítica lo que haces, es porque lo estás haciendo bien".**

Capítulo quinto de esta transversal historia.

Al día siguiente después de pasar una desvelada con Leonardo, a Quinn le pidieron estar presente en la audiencia del rey con el pueblo. Se alistó y se puso su armadura, se fue con Leonardo a la audiencia, pero antes de eso en la madrugada con los veinte minutos que se durmió soñó que una bruja le decía que su destino iba a terminar de una manera muy fea, que se preparara porque su juicio estaba pronto. No le dio importancia, porque evidentemente era un sueño y nada más, ese día estaba haciendo frío, se hacían presentes unas lloviznas leves, que no matan a nadie, nunca les he descrito el bello paisaje de este pueblo, montañas verdes, tan verdes que parecen irreales, bosques con aire fresco, con lagos, caimanes, césped de color verde limón, que causa ganas de acostarse y mirar el azul del cielo.

Pequeñas casas, unas más lujosas que otras, niños corriendo de un lado al otro mientras sus padres vendían verdura o fruta, los bares abiertos desde buen temprano para aquellos que desean verter sus penas en alcohol, la diócesis del pueblo siempre atenta en sus misas, actividades santorales, confesiones, comuniones, entre otros. Gente que, cotidianamente Quinn ve al pasar con su cabello sea en hora laboral, o de trabajo, gente muy amena, a veces se veían peleas entre concubinas por algún hombre, carruajes pasar. Esa era la ruta de Quinn Fabray, hasta unos kilómetros más tarde el reino, que el día de hoy estaba lleno, se sospechaba el por qué pero, debía ser muy importante para el rey dejar que la mayoría del pueblo entrara para recibir la buenahora, se conocía que el rey era un hombre amargado, su padre lo obligó a tomar el mando del reino cuando murió, se casó con la princesa que en ese entonces era Shelby de Barcelona. Nunca fue feliz siendo rey, lo que deseaba era que su hija se casara rápido para dejar de tener ese sentimiento de reproche a su padre, pero ahí estaba, dándole la mano de hija a un extraño, sin verificar si es el verdadero príncipe de Madrid, ignorando por completo que su hija fue amenazada de muerte.

A continuación Quinn Fabray llega junto con su fiel amigo Leonardo a la entrada del Castillo.

-"¡Buen día general!"- Saludó uno de los guardas, que ignoró grotescamente a Leo.

-"¡Buen día!, ¿no, nos hemos perdido nada?"-

\- "No, aún no ha comenzado, el príncipe de Madrid no ha llegado y ocupan su presencia"-

Quinn asintió, y se adentró con Leonardo a quien tenía que dejar solo porque tenía que tomar lugar al lado del rey, se dijo mentalmente "wow, de verdad aman a este gilipollas". Una orquesta tocaba alegremente mientras que el rey se dirigía a su hija para tomarle su mano hipócritamente, la orquesta calló y dijo:

-"¡Querido y amado pueblo mío!"- Blasfemo pensó Quinn al oírlo. -"Esta mañana se me da el honor de anunciarles que Rachel mi princesa y su princesa contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe de Madrid"- Quinn se giró para ver desde su reverencia el rostro de Rachel, el que sea veía triste sin aires de alegría como se suponía que debería estar.

-" Sonó el clarín dando alerta que el príncipe y ahora prometido se hacía presente, a Quinn le dolía la espalda de estar en esa posición pero tenía que aguantarse. El hombre saludó hipócritamente al pueblo y se sentó al lado de Rachel. Mientras esperaban los regalos, el rey ordenó a Quinn poner en pie, y que se quitara el casco que no hacía falta, porque no habría peligro alguno. En seguida una larga propa se escuchaba a lo lejos, un hombre alto, con una corona de príncipe y de cabello castaño se acercó.

-"¿Quién se atreve a arruinar el momento de mi hija?"- Se levantó el rey y Quinn tuvo que rodearlo junto con Leonardo.

-"¡El hombre que yace al par de su hija es un impostor, yo soy el príncipe de Madrid, he aquí mis soldados, mi corona, ¿cómo no ha notado que es impostor?, un príncipe siempre anda su corona"- Levantó su voz con autoridad, odiaba que alguien se intentara pasar de listo robando su identidad real.

-"¿Qué dices, este hombre es un blasfemo?"- Señaló al Jason. Pero no estaba ni la princesa tampoco. -"¡Joder, Quinn haz algo!"-

Los guardas del verdadero príncipe los escoltaron a los interiores del Castillo, mientras Quinn corría con Leonardo tras Jason el impostor, subían todas las gradas pero su armadura pesaba un poco no podían ser tan veloces como en realidad eran, "¡joder, vamos Leo más rápido!" Le gritaba Quinn, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Rachel siendo arrastrada, a lo lejos, pero muy lejos se escuchaba como algunos caballeros peleaban contra unos hombres desconocidos que querían atar a la familia real.

Cuando al fin los alcanzaron, Jason tenía una cuchilla en su cuello, con su cara de maniático presente, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por esquizofrenia, le bajaba el sudor de la frente. Y dijo:

-"¡Bajen las espadas o morirá!"- hacía más presión en la garganta, el rostro de Rachel era de una desesperación y temor total, se veía como su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-"¡Maldito bastardo, suéltala y enfréntame si te crees un maldito hombre!"- Quinn le decía con su mandíbula totalmente apretada.

-"¿Me estás retando, hija de puta?"- Eso erizó más a Quinn.

-" ¡Por supuesto marica, demuéstrame lo que tienes!"- Retaba más fuerte, y Jason arrojó a Rachel al suelo, Leonardo la pudo agarrar por si el hombre cambiada de opinión. Agarró una espada que estaba en la pared, exactamente estaban en el pico del castillo, es decir la biblioteca.

-"Ahora si zorra, ¡Verás lo que es un hombre de verdad!"- Agitó la espada y se puso en guardia.

-" Leo, llévate a Rachel de aquí, ¡ya!"- Bloqueó el ataque de Jason, y Leo le hizo caso llevándose a Rachel de ahí. Comentaron a atacarse con sus espadas fuertemente, Quinn esquivando y Jason esquivando, en un momento Quinn quedó al borde de la torre, Jason empujándola para que cayera al vacío, pero Quinn se acordó de que el hombre no tenía armadura, así que le dio un puñetazo no tan fuerte, pero suficiente para quitarle el aire arrojándolo al suelo con un codazo, puso su espada en la yugular, y dijo:

-"¡Basta de jueguitos!, entrégate y no saldrás muerto de acá"- Le daba una oportunidad de rendirse, pero Jason logró agarrar la cuchilla del suelo propinándole un corte en la ceja. Quinn por inercia se quitó, y Jason se le lanzó encima para adaptar la misma posición que estaba él.

-"¡Vas a ser tú que mueras, puta!"- Lo pronunciaba en el cuello la hoja del cuchillo, haciendo presión con el brazo en todo el cuello dispuesto a cortar la yugular. Pero, el hombre olvidaba el gran pequeño detalle, no tenía armadura, Quinn sacó de su bolsillo un punzón y le perforó el pulmón, el hombre quejándose del dolor se tiró al suelo, se estaba desangrando rápido. Los refuerzos llegaban demasiado tarde, Jason había muerto desangrado.

Veinte minutos después, en la enfermería real entraba Rachel, mientras Quinn estaba siendo cosida en su ceja, se dormía fuertemente del dolor, la estaban cosiendo sin anestesia.

-"Muy bien general Quinn, ya está listo buscaré el ungüento para que se pase con constancia en su ceja, le quedará una gran varonil cicatriz"- La molestó divertidamente.

\- "¡Permiso!"- Hablaba por fin Rachel.

-"¡Princesa!"- Hizo el saludo rápido con nervios.

-"Levántate, ¿puedo hablar a solas con la general Quinn?"- Preguntó mientras ambas se veían fijamente a los ojos. No respondió simplemente salió -"Fue muy heroico Quinn, gracias"- Sostuvo su mano, y ambas miraron el toque.

-"Supongo que debía estar más alerta, pero llegó el verdadero príncipe y ganó mi atención, era mi trabajo protegerlos pero, aceptaré las gracias"- Se sinceró Quinn.

Rachel le miró el corte, y le tocó el rostro por inercia.

-" Rachel, sé que no eres mi persona favorita pero, volvería a salvarte las veces necesarias"- Tratando de no cerrar sus ojos al tacto de Rachel, le estaba quemando su piel con solo eso.

-"Quinn, me casaré"- Le soltó sin anestesia.

-"¿Con el verdadero príncipe de Madrid?"-

-" Si, estaba hablando con él, y es un chico dulce, sentimental y honesto, supongo que Felipe me hará feliz"- La miró por unos segundo y Quinn le quitó la mirada para ponerse en pie, y salir dejándola sola, sin entender que le sucedía. Nada más le ordenó a Leonardo y a los demás que se fueran a sus casas, no había más nada que hacer ahí.

-"¡Espera Quinn! ¿Qué te pasa?"- Preguntó un agitado Leonardo por tomarle el ritmo a Quinn al caminar.

\- "¡No sé, no sé! Por un demonio, no sé que me pasó, Rachel vino dónde mi, y me dijo que se siempre se va casar"- Estaba más asustada que exaltada.

-" No le veo nada de malo, el tipo es agradable, se quedó hablando con nosotros antes de partir"-

-" ¡Ese es el problema!, no tiene nada de malo, yo soy la que está volviéndose loca, Leo"- Recostó su frente en el hombre de Leo.

-"Tranquila Quinn, estás muy exaltada por lo que pasó, vamos a tomar un rato"- Le propuso, a lo que Quinn aceptó, tal vez el alcohol aliviaría su pesar.

Por otro lado Rachel estaba en la misma posición sin entender qué era lo que pasó, Quinn se enojó con ella y no entendía la razón, entonces se fue a su habitación a pensar, mientras dejaba que las empleadas le quitaran su ropa para acostarse. Miraba desde la cama, aquella luna que se tornaba anaranjadita por el atardecer.

-" ¡Hey! Dame un tequila doble"- Pidió Leonardo mientras se sentada.

-"A mi uno igual"- Leo se reía- "¿De qué te ríes?"-

-" Escoges algo fuerte sin saber como tomarlo, eso me da gracia"- Le daba palmadas en su espalda.

-"Enséñame, joder"- Pegó su puño en la mesa.

-"Tranquila, mejor miremos mujeres"- Desviaban sus miradas a las concubinas que estaban cuchichiando y se reían coquetas mirándolos. En mesero les dio la botella de tequila, poniendo el limón y la sal.

-"Cortesía de la casa, por salvar a la princesa"-

Cuando se retiró dijo Leo:

-"Día de suerte, mira y aprende"- Se tomó de un tiro el tequila chupó el limón con la sal.

-"Ya voy entendiendo la ciencia de esto"- Repetía lo mismo que su compañero, pero dirigiendo su mirada a una concubina morena, que no dejaba de verla.

 **Aclaración de los nuevos personajes.**

 **Jason(muerto): Jessie St. James**

 **Felipe: Finn Hudson.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Quiero pedirles una disculpa, la he estado pasando mal y no es escusa pero, mis ánimos han estado de punta. Entonces, a los que comentaron gracias por haberme entrado en razón, y si exageré demasiado con la nota que puse, por eso la he borrado, les pido una disculpa, al último en especial porque fue agradable que te digan las cosas con respeto y formalidad, amigo/a gracias.**

Capítulo sexto de esta transversal historia.

Aún estaban Quinn y Leonardo en el bar(perdónenme por poder de alcohol tequila xD) Bebiendo alcohol pero ahora las concubinas estaban sentadas en su misma mesa, divirtiéndose y coqueteando. Sin embargo, en el pueblo quedaban algunos caballeros del príncipe Felipe, se escucha el relinchar de los caballos cuando son amarrados, eran extraños que entraban al lugar.

-"¡Oh vaya, tenemos acá a la chica que está siendo historia!"- Se comenzó a reír, y sus acompañantes también. Quinn dejó su trago y observó que efectivamente no eran parte de sus compañeros.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Levantando una ceja inquisidora.

-"Soy el general del príncipe Felipe, he escuchado que has salvado a su prometida"- Atrajo una silla y se sentó en ella poniendo sus manos en el respaldar.

Quinn tomó su trago, había olvidado que Rachel se iba a casar, y lo miró con una mirada burlona y le sirvió uno, ante la mirada atenta de Leonardo.

-"¡Gracias!"- Alzó la pequeño vaso en forma de brindis-"¿Qué se siente, ser la única mujer que ha visto tantas pollas seguidas?"- Sus acompañantes se rieron junto con él.

-"Oh vaya, lo que me faltaba, otro de tantos tíos gilipollas que me hoza burlar con pollas"- Soltó una carcajada con gracia.

-"¡Eres valiente!"- Le pegó por el hombro suavemente-"Eso me agrada, me llamo Santiago Rivera, un gusto conocerte en persona Quinn"- Levantó su mirada, con confusión.

-"¿Vienes por algo en especial?"- Quinn miraba con desconfianza al igual que Leonardo.

-" Pues, escuché también que eres buena con el caballo, ¡quiero apostar! ¿Qué te parece, una carrera tú y yo?"- Santiago probaría su suerte.

-"¿Una carre dices?"- Dejó de beber estaba harta de sentir el alcohol.

-"Escuchaste bien, apostaremos nuestros caballos, pero para que veas que soy buena paga, si me ganas te daré mi rancho muy cerca de aquí"-

Leonardo la pateó por lo bajo para que aceptara.

-"Pero, será mañana al ser las 5:00pm, en la calle larga"- Santiago se burlaba otra vez.

-"No, no mi querida Quinn, la carrera será vista por el mismísimo rey, por cierto prepárate porque dependerá de esto si tendremos que trabajar juntos, o si uno de los dos se tendrá que ir"- Quinn se levantó, enfadada.

-"¡Maldito!, ha sido una trampa verdad"- El hombre nada más siguió su camino-"¡Pedazo de mierda! Por tú culpa mi puesto está en riesgo"- Agarró a Leonardo del cuello.

-"Quinn... Quinn, por favor perdón"- Se comenzaba a poner morado no tenía aire, y Quinn lo soltó, y Leonardo agarró su color original pero se agarraba su cuello le punzaba- "¡Te juro que jamás pensé que este tipo haría trampa, te lo juro!"- Rogaba casi llorando.

"¡Más te vale Leonardo Montoya que no me estés apuñalando por la espalda!"- Lo amenazó saliendo del lugar.

Leonardo se quedó triste, sentado viendo como Quinn partía sin él, ahora tenía aparte de aliviarse de una reseca, sino que ganarle a ese tal Santiago Rivera, su mente estaba fija en una cosa nada haría perder el puesto del trabajo que había sido atada sin consentimiento, no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácil.

Al despertar, nuevamente con lo poco que ha podido dormir gracias al nocivo Leonardo, se despertó sin necesitar de que alguien llegara a su puerta a hacerlo, alistada fue a preparar el desayuno para los señores López, para luego partir al campo dónde entrenaría un poco la velocidad de su caballo. El caballo que anda Quinn es blanco, tiene una mancha especial en la parte de su cara, su padre se lo había comprado cuando, en ese entonces ella era una niña, y un hombre pasó a subastar el potro que había tenido su yegua, apenas Quinn conectó la mirada con el potro, su padre le preguntó que si lo quería.

-"¿Lo quieres Lucy?"- Ella lo miró con ilusión asintiendo-" ¡Hey, ofrezco 2 monedad de oro!"-

-"Vendido"-

Desde ese día los dos han crecido juntos, en estos momentos Quinn lo estaba peinando con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, no quería perderlo, por eso mismo no lo llevaba a guerras, no quería que lo mataran porque para ella era como un perro u gato, si le pasaba algo se moría pero, ayer tuvo el grave error de llevarlo.

-"Ayúdame a ganar amigo"- Le decía mientras dejaba el cepillo de lado y lo alimentaba -"Tenemos que patearle el trasero ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de perderte, no confío en ese tipo"-

Se sentó terminando de ver como el sol salía y se ponía en su punto más alto, sería un día caluroso, ya se sentía la humedad por las ligeras lluvias del día de ayer. El caballo relinchó poniéndose a la par de su dueña, Quinn cerró los ojos escuchando como la naturaleza al rededor se daban los buenos días.

-"Muy bien es hora de correr"- Se ponía en pie, asegurándose que la silla de monta estuviera bien asegurada se subió, en pesando con ella su práctica de una media hora para no cansarlo mucho, se devolvió a su lugar, con un elegante cabalgar.

-"Hola bonita, ¿te acuerdas de mí?"- Una concubina que estaba la noche anterior la detenía.

-"¿Estabas la noche anterior?"- Deseando no sonar como una idiota que se equivoca.

-"Vaya, si pensé que no te acordarías de mi"- Comenzó a coquetearle.

-"¿Necesitas algo, ayuda? no sé"- Le quitaba importancia.

-" Desde ayer quiero yo hacerte un favor sabes, mi general"- Quinn se calentó pensando en lo que podría ser.

-"Dejaré mi caballo, y pasaré a buscar al bar"- Comenzó a cabalgar más rápido, llegando más rápido a su hogar, pidió a Carlos que lo cuidara, mientras ella volvía, haría lo que nunca había hecho caminar entre la ciudad, saludos muy amenos entró al bar, la mujer le sonrió de manera coqueta, le tomó su mano y caminaron al cuarto, cuando ella cerró el cuarto Quinn la aprisionó contra la pared para empezar a besarla, caminando hasta tropezar con la cama que delicadamente la acostó, al término del acto sexula, Quinn se levantó tenía tiempo para arreglarse para la carrera, peor aún que necesitaba ganarla si o si.

Al llegar a la casa, don Carlos le dijo:

-"Quinn, alístate y ven conmigo"- Aunque no entendía por qué, le obedeció, después de media hora estaba lista con su armadura.

Empezaron a caminar, llegando al bosque.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres arriesgarlo? Ese caballo está viejo Quinn, tu lo amas demasiado como para sacrificarlo, mejor úsalo para trabajos pequeños"-

-"Pero, Carlos, la apuesta..."-

-"Él no especificó que caballo o ¿si?"- Quinn se quedó viendo el lugar que habían llegado era un pequeño establo.

-"¿Este lugar?"- Miraba un pequeño establo.

-"Era de tu padre, pocas veces vino contigo cuando eras apenas una bebé"-

-"¿Podemos ver?"- Preguntó con emoción en su voz.

-"Claro, este lugar es tuyo, lo es desde que conseguiste enorgullecer a tu padre siendo general, este el testamento"- Se lo iba a dar pero Quinn le sostuvo su mano.

-"Guárdalo por mí, en el lugar yacen caballos de todo tipo"-

-"Son caballo jóvenes, tiene bastante energía, yo los he cuidado desde que son potros, las yeguas viejas murieron cuando dieron a luz, por suerte tuvieron tanto machos como hembras"- Quinn acariciaba a cada uno con felicidad.

-"¡Son hermosos! Supongo que, ¿quieres que escoja uno de estos?"-

-"Escoge el que tu corazón elija Quinn"- Le puso su mano en el hombro.

Comenzó a mirarlos uno a uno, pero ninguno de ellos sentía la elección del corazón, hasta que vio uno negro, que solo tenía su cabello blanco, era majestuoso, Quinn tomó una manzana y se la ofreció, al principio parecía que no confiaba en ella pero, cuando ella se iba a voltear el caballo golpeó suavemente con cabeza la mano, para que se la diera, Quinn sonrió.

-"Yo sé me harás ganar"- Carlos llegó con una silla blanca.

-"Esta era mi silla, en mis tiempos de caballero, se burlaban de mi por el color de mi silla, me obligaron a cambiar el color pero, eres mujer, se verá en tí fantástico"- Poniéndole las vendas al caballo en sus patas, para que no se lastime. Y por último la silla de monta. Quinn lo montó, dándole las infinitas gracias a Carlos, salió a toda prisa del lugar, definitivamente le gusta mucho el nuevo caballo, llegó dónde sería el lugar de la carrera, ya había bastante gente, el "coliseo" estaba lleno, ahí estaba Santiago con caballo café listo para correr, se fijó en las sillas reales y habían cinco, sentía un brinco suerte en su corazón. Sonaron los clarines, la familia real se hacía presente.

-"Hermanos, hermanas, quiero que vean al futuro esposo de vuestra princesa"- Habló el rey, y los prometidos se presentaban ante el publico, enloquecieron fuertemente. Quinn no quiso ni alzar la mirada desde su reverencia,

-"La carrera consistirá en cinco vueltas, en esas cinco el que llegue de primero ganará"- Pronunció el príncipe.

-"En pie"- Ordenó Rachel, Quinn veía a todo lado menos a ella. Ambos se subieron al caballo. Rachel y Felipe levantaron la mano en señal de inicio.

Al principio, iban muy parejos, en la tercera vuelta Quinn comenzó a ganar distancia, acariciaba a lo que podía su caballo, este muy emocionado aumentaba el paso. Lo mismo que en la cuarta, cuando iban por media quinta vuelta, Santiago sacó una cuchilla tirándolo logrando impactar a Quinn en su pierna, Quinn se quejó en un grito ahogado de dolor y cayó del caballo fuertemente. Santiago se detuvo, miró la estupidez que había cometido, su objetivo no era herirla, era matar al caballo.

-"¡QUINN!"- Gritó Rachel, el rey asustado se levantó enseguida para mirar bien.

-"Tu general hirió al mío, ¿tienes alguna idea del por qué?, príncipe Felipe"- Cuestionó fuertemente.

-"Padre, ¡ayuda a Quinn!"- Le suplicaba Rachel.

Quinn cerraba sus ojos por instantes, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, vio a lo lejos como Leonardo tenía agarrado su caballo, y como Carlos llegaba a auxiliarla, ella en su abrir y cerrar de ojos no lo podía escuchar, no aguantó más y se desmayó.

-"¡SANTIAGO! ¿Qué coño te pasa?"- Lo cuestionó el príncipe, al frente de todos.

-"Mi señor yo... yo no quería herirla, yo quería matas su caballo"- Confesó.

-"¿QUÉ?"- Gritó Rachel-"¿No le da vergüenza? Iba a hacer trampa cuando Quinn iba ganando limpiamente"- Se asomaba para ver qué pasaba con Quinn, estaba siendo tratada en media plaza.

-"Santiago, quedas revelado, mientras le digo a mi padre la vergüenza que has hecho-" Santiago asintió aceptando su error, mirando como Quinn estaba siendo tratada.

Al otro día, Quinn despierta con un fuerte dolor de cuerpo, sintiendo el dolor agudo en su pierna herida.

-"¡Quinn! Al fin despiertas"- La voz de Marie la terminó de despertar.

-"¿Marie?"- Sonrió alegre desde hace mucho no la veía.

-"La misma perra, o crees que habrán dos como yo"- Bromeó ganándose la risa de Quinn.

-"Ya te extrañaba López"- Una rubia entraba de ojos azules tímida- "¿Tu nueva conquista López?"-

-"No dejas de ser la misma idiota, pero no, ella viene de parte del prometido de Rachel"- La rubia saludó tímidamente.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Esperanza, seré la que te cuide, mi rey y mi príncipe están profundamente arrepentidos por el suceso"- Le dijo tiernamente.

-"No te preocupes Esperanza, no seré una molestia"- Le sonrió sinceramente.

-"Aparte de que también me tiene a mi, rubiecita"- Habló de una manera brusca.

-"Tranquila, no me gusta la violencia, ni verbal ni física"- Decía acomodándole la almohada a Quinn-"La recuperación tiene que ser pronta, sin problemas, tengo entendido que dentro de poco volverás a salir a conquistar tierras"-

-"Cierto, ¿sabes qué pasó con mi caballo?"-

-"Mi padre lo llevó al establo tranquila"- Esta vez fue Marie quién habló.

El príncipe tocaba la puerta, recibiendo el permiso abrió.

-"General, de parte mía, y la del reino, queremos disculparnos por lo sucedido"- Sonrió de manera honesta, ahora entendía lo que hacía referencia Rachel, era humilde y bueno.

-"Gracias, no es su culpa de que haya personas que no acepten la derrota"- Sonrió tristemente.

-"Pero, me siento responsable, tanto mi padre como yo, por eso Esperanza será quién vele por ti"-

-"¿Qué pasará con ese hijo de puta?"- Marie lo enfrentaba.

-"¡Marie!"- Le llamó la atención Quinn, y se volvió a sentar.

-" Eh... está siendo relevado al reino en Madrid, mi padre dará su sentencia allá, por lo tanto eres el general de Madrid y de Aragón, ¡felicidades Quinn!"- Quinn aceptó la mano que le había ofrecido -"Cuando te recuperes ve a vernos"- Pidiendo permiso para salir lo hizo.

-"General de los templarios de dos reinos"- Silbó Marie-"Vaya Quinn estás haciendo historia.

-"Eso parece"- Estaba perdida en su pensamiento-"Eso parece"-


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Volví, lista y con pilas reforzadas para continuar la historia, pido disculpas por hacerlos esperar, así que; bueno espero que perdonen mi atraso.**

Capítulo séptimo de esta transversal historia.

Después de la visita del príncipe Felipe, Quinn ha permanecido al cuidado de Marie, los señores López, y por supuesto la hermosa Esperanza que fue enviaba por el padre de Felipe para que la cuidara. Las primeras noches fueron un infierno, el dolor era insoportable, pero era este día en que Quinn se levantaba con dolor, pero se levantaba por primera vez para tomar el desayuno a la mesa observaba por su ventana el hermoso día que estaba haciendo, y ella esclavisada a esa cama de su cuarto, se daba cuenta que estaba extrañando a Rachel irónicamente lo estaba haciendo, esas semanas porque sí han pasado semanas, no ha sabido de ella ni se ha dignado a aparecer por su puerta.

Pero; se dio cuenta por medio de Carlos y Leonardo su fiel amigo que también la visitaba por las noches, y se retiraba en las madrugadas para cumplir con su deber que, el pueblo estaba de fiesta, Rachel estaba a unas semanas para contraer matrimonio con Felipe, le dijeron que ellos pasaban por las calles del pueblo muy enamorados en carroaje, Quinn se amargó tanto que ordenó que nadie la visitase, solo por lo que fuera estrictamente trabajo. Marie, sin embargo, no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, estaba sacando cabos de qué le pasaba a su rubia amiga, al igual que Esperanza pero por sus propios medios, ya que ellas dos no se llevaban.

\- "¡Levanta tu culo Fabray!"- Le sacudió Marie la sábana ya que Quinn había subido nuevamente a su cuarto.

\- "¿Qué coño te pasa?"- Estaba enojadísima Fabray.

-"Pasa que me dan ganas de tirarte por esa ventana si no mueves el culo, mírate, lloriqueando por la enana"- Le respondió duramente.

-"¡Calla! No me interesa saber lo que le pasa a esa condenada enana"- Se cruzaba de brazos indignada.

-"¡Pues no parece! Este momento te vas duchar, y te levantas de esa cama, porque moverás el culo conmigo"-

-"¡No!"-

Al final, se encontraba caminando por el pueblo con Marie, algunos se quedaban observándola, y ella lo que hacía era ignorar esas miradas que cuestionaban sus movimientos, al menos eso pensaba ella, cuando en realidad el mundo no giraba en torno a ella, ella solo pasaba y no miraba ni saludaba a nadie.

-"¡Quinn, Quinn!"- Corría Leonardo detrás de ella.

-"Cálmate boca de pescado ella está aquí, no está sorda"- Rodaba los ojos Marie.

-"¿Qué pasa Leo?"- Preguntaba Quinn teniendo paciencia.

-"El rey te busca"- Casi de cuclillas para recuperar la respiración.

-"¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mí?"- Lo miraba a los ojos.

-"Tienes que ir, es algo confidencial, recupérate rápido Quinn"- La miró com seriedad y se retiró caminando por donde había llegado.

Quinn solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando con Marie por el pueblo. Las horas habían pasado de manera rápida, se encontraban de regreso a la casa López pero vieron la guardia real que había en su puerta, y se cuestionaron viéndose a los ojos, los caballeros de la guardia las dejaron entrar, al abrir la puerta estaba la familia real en su espera.

-"¡Buena noche, su majestad!"- Golpeó su pecho en forma de saludo, Marie hizo por obligación la reverencia.

-"Quinn, veo que estás realmente mejor"- La espectó desde su asiento el rey.

-"Realmente, Esperanza está haciendo un buen trabajo en mi recuperación, tengo más movilidad en mi brazo"- Aceptó sin ganas de mentir, Esperanza le sonreía muy agradecida, Rachel estaba ahí viéndola de manera fija, pero ella no quería verla.

-"Si ese es el caso, tengo una misión para tí, tendrás mucha más ganancia de la que tienes siendo general de dos reinos"- Se levantó tomando con el una cuchilla para probar su filo.

-"¿Cómo de qué sería? ¿Está tomando en cuenta que por mi condición no puedo luchar?"- Indagó.

-"Quiero que acompañes a Rachel a Irlanda, así completarás tu recoperación, cuando regresen irás a la misión que hace más de un mes te había encargado"-

-"¿Es una orden?"-

-"Lo es, mañana parten, no quiero escuchar quejas"- Se levantó y su esposa con Rachel salieron del lugar.

Cuando ya había pasado unos veinte minutos de su partida, Marie se levantó indignada.

-"Lo que este país necesita es democracia, todo es a la fuerza, padre, madre es injusto que Quinn en su estado tenga que ir con la caprichosa de Rachel, ¿acaso no tiene prometido?"-

-"¡Marie, a su cuarto!"-

-"Como siempre"- Se fue con los ojos llorosos

Quinn miraba asombrada como Marie se había mostrado de esa manera con sus padres, ella siempre ha sido respetuosa en todo sentido, nunca la ha visto afligirse por ella de esa manera.

-"Carlos, eres como un padre para mí, te lo he dicho creo que ya varias veces en estos años, pero, Marie necesita ser tratada como su hija, últimamente es como si fuera una desconocida para esta familia"- Se levantó tratando de no moverse tan fuerte.

-"Quinn, creo que esto es de incumbencia familiar"- A Quinn le dolieron esas palabras.

-"Oh, si tienes razón, cuando vuelva de ese largo viaje con Rachel, creo que podré irme al reino a vivir"- Subió las escaleras con un poco de ardor en su colon, y eso significaba una cosa rabia.

Tocó la puerta de Marie, y recibió una negativa como se esperaba de Marie.

-"¡No quiero hablar con nadie, a tomar por culo todos!"-

-"Vamos cariño ábreme"- Le pidió con dulzura.

Unos pasos dudosos se escucharon del otro lado, hasta que se abrió la puerta-"Solo vengo a decirte que, en cuanto regrese de Irlanda con Rachel me iré a vivir al reino"-

-"¿Por qué?"- La miraba con su ojos húmedos de las lágrimas. Quinn entró, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

-"Porque no quiero que te sigan ignorando como si no fueras su hija, eres su hija, yo solo soy un encargo que le dejó mi padre al tuyo"-

-"Pero, ¿qué pasará con nuestra amistad, Fabray?"- Le tomó su mano.

-"Marie, nuestra amistad seguirá pero, este es mi destino ser una mujer que está marcando historia siendo la única que está en esta maldita orden"- La abrazaba poniendo su cabeza en el abdomen plano que poseen.

-"Me harás mucha falta Quinn, ¿qué harás con Esperanza? Creo que sería útil que se quedara acá, ya sabes que mi padre está enfermo"-

-"Hablaré con ella más tarde, mi recuperación en apariencia acaba en Irlanda, no te preocupes por eso"- Le decía saliendo de su recinto.

Esa noche, Quinn pasó empacando, su ropa, alguna que otra arma de fuego y punzo cortante que tenía en su cuarto.

Por otra parte, Rachel se encontraba siendo ayudada por sus mucamas a empacar la ropa necesaria, y las cosas personales que pudiera encontrar.

-"¿Es necesario este viaje mi niña?"- Su anciana nana le preguntaba.

-"Lo es nada, solo allá podré encontrar la cura para mi prometido, saben lo amo mucho, nunca me había enamorado así de un hombre, Felipe es distinto a cualquier hombre"- Sonreía tontamente al recordarlo.

-"¡Oh, mi niña está enamorada!"- Pero miró sus ojos y reflejaban algo diferente. Su sonrisa pasó de alegría a ser de duda.

-"¿Pasa algo nana? ¿no estás feliz por mí?"- Sus ojos la miraban y suplicaban apoyo maternal.

-"Pasa que me da tristeza no verte en este tiempo"- Y Rachel sonrió con ternura y la abrazó.

-"Debes estar tranquila, Quinn me protegerá muy bien"- Sonreía al recordar su nombre, pero no le tomó importancia.

Cuando terminaron de empacar todo, se dirigió a la cena con sus padres, el rey tenía cara de orgullo, pero su madre tenía temor en sus ojos y era evidente que no estaba a gusto con la idea de que su pequeña viajara por una cura, pudiendo ser el mismo príncipe que fuera por ella.

-"Ya sabes hija mía, si Quinn te hace algo no me importará rodar su cabeza"- Le afirmó con dureza.

-"¡No! No digas tan fatales cosas de Quinn"- Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que Quinn perdería su cabeza si algo le hiciese.

-"Cariño, estamos hablando de la muchachita que salvó la vida de Rachel hace tiempo atrás"- La reina milagrosamente defendía a Quinn.

-"Pero eso no le quita nada, si se atreve a tocar a mi hija, la mato, ya han escuchado su fama, es desviada"- Se rio en forma sarcástica.

-"Papá, sea lo que sea Quinn no me interesa, ella siempre ha sido muy respetuosa conmigo"- Lo miraba fijamente.

-"Está bien, está bien, pero que Fabray cuide su culo"-

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn partía muy temprano de la casa de los López, lo hizo en silencio, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había ido, dejó una nota para Esperanza y otra para Marie sus íntimas amigas, se despedía de ellas, y les prometía que cuando acabe todo dejaría la orden templaria, y si era necesario huiría con tal de no ser esclava de tan asquerosa orden. No hizo falta que cabalgara, ya los guardas reales la esperaban, al parecer Rachel tenía la misma urgencia por irse como ella, sonrió así misma y con ayuda de un dulce caballero que al parecer era traído del reino del príncipe Felipe, pudo subirse con el mínimo dolor.

Aún tenía sueño, era obvio si todos esos días pasó durmiendo más de lo normal en ella, su cuerpo estaba con pereza eso le preocupada por si en el viaje necesitaba defender a Rachel. Estaba apunto de dormirse, pero se alertó cuando el carruaje se había detenido habían llegado a la bahía, el barco ya estaba listo para zarpar a Irlanda, solo esperaban que la princesa estuviera apunto de llegar, el mismo caballero la ayudó a bajar.

-"¡Gracias! ¿Cómo es que te llamas?"-

-"Por nada, me llamo Brandon, fui enviado desde el reino de Barcelona para servirles"- Quinn le sonrió por la amabilidad.

-"¿Leo?"- No sabía si era él, su cabello lucía más oscuro de lo habitual.

-"¡Buen día Quinn!"- La abrazó.

-"No es que no me alegre verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?"- Tenía una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro.

-"Rachel me eligió a mi como a Brando para que las acompañemos en este viaje"- Le sostuvo con cuidado su hombro.

Quinn no dijo nada solo sonrió, una masa de pueblo se hizo presente, Rachel llegaba en carruaje despidiéndose de su pueblo, Quinn por su parte no le pudo quitar la vista de encima, "qué hermosa es" pensaba, pero ella misma hacía esfumar sus pensamientos, viendo como los caballeros la ayudan a bajar, Brandon se hacía con sus maletas y Leo la ayudaba a bajar.

-"¡Buen día Quinn!"- Le sonreía radiantemente.

-"Buen día supongo"- Le sostenía su mano para que la agarrase.

-"¡Vamos será divertido!"- Quinn reía por la manera tierna de Rachel.

-"Ya veremos si te gusta las olas querida"- Le contestaba del mismo tono. Rachel hizo una mueca, y Quinn comenzó a reírse divertida.

-"Es broma, eso pasa pero en la época de marea, cosa que no estamos"- Trataba de hacerla suavizar.

-"¡Eres una idiota!"- Se reía junto a ella.

-"¡Todo listo!"- Gritaba el capitán.

Leo y Brandon caminaron junto a ellas, mientras las dos subían, Rachel se despedía efusivamente de su pueblo, mientras Quinn solo sonreía, barco comenzó su rombo, y Quinn decidió sentarse tenía sus piernas entumidas, no hacía mucho que se levantaba tan temprano el frío azotador de la madrugada era pesado, no entendía como el pueblo se había levantado temprano para despedirse de Rachel.

-"Bonito anillo-" Alagó Quinn mientras se lo veía en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-"Gracias, a pesar de ser un hombre tiene un gusto exquisito para escoger"- Quinn miró el anillo fijo por unos segundo y dijo:

-"Estoy segura de que tuvo ayuda, ningún hombre puede escoger un rubí tan hermoso como este para un dama"-

-"¿Tú crees?"- Miró unos segundos sus labios, y luego desvió su mirada a su anillo.

-"Pues claro"- Se alejó de la orilla para entrar a su cuarto.

-"Esto si es un barco Quinn, no como el chiquero en el que viajamos"- Admiraba Leo el interior del barco.

-"¿Será porque hablamos de un barco real, Leo?"- Se reía.

-"Cierto, no estamos viajando con cientos de hombres"-

-"Disfruta este mes navegando, Leo, porque cuando volvamos no hay descanso"- Le golpeó su hombro.

Quinn decidió descansar un poco así que cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

 **Personajes:**

 **Santiago Rivera (muerto) Sue Sylvester.**

 **Brandon: Blaine Anderson.**


End file.
